La llama de los cabellos
by Paulajuju
Summary: ¿Quién es Victoria, tan solo una antagonista con una vida tan simple, de donde saco esos brotes psicóticos, ese amor que cae en lo obsesivo con James? De una vida humana casi tan trágica como la vampirica.¿Qué tan accidentada puede ser la vida de alguien?
1. Chapter 1

Mi padre me soltó una bofetada casi tan fuerte como el peso de todas las miradas que me juzgaban y me miraban; ahí estaba reunido un grupo de personas que me conocían como un caso perdido y me juzgaban por mis acciones como si ellos fueran libres de acciones.

-Que injurio más terrible el que ha cometido está niña, debería enderezarla—Cómo si yo no supiera lo que mi tía hacía en el armario con mi tío Eric, no podía hacer nada, más que odiar el mundo—Pero que puedo saber yo de niños—¡Exacto!

-No soy una niña, tengo ya 19 años.

-No te vayas a morir de anciana—Exclamo la perfecta Mary, quien era el mejor ejemplo de castidad y santidad, una palomita blanca.

-Cállate Mary—Dije sacando el pecho y mirándole retadoramente, sus ojos se hundieron y cobro el aspecto de una niña asustada—No eres ni cerca mejor que yo.

-¡No permitiré que le hables así a mí hija, que a diferencia de ti ella sabe ser una muchacha sana!

Mary viendo lo atada que yo estaba tanto físicamente como verbalmente se aprovecho de mí.

-Creo que soy mejor que tú, por lo menos a mí no me usan y me dejan, ni me toman como la chica drogada, así que vete a joder, lo olvide en eso vives.

-Muérete, lento y doloroso—Y le rasguñe la mejilla, mi papá me jalo el brazo y deje su cachete sangrando así como su ojo cerrado.

-¡Maldita gata!

-¡La que te crío!

-¡Victoria! Vuelve aquí.

Me solté de mi padre y le lastime el pie con un pisotón y todas las voces y regaños se quedaron atrás, ahora era yo; corriendo rápido y veloz como un rayo, mi cabello rojo y corto me rebotaba, el aire frío me congelaba los pulmones y sentía como si el mundo entero fuera frio y yo fuera la única con calor. ¿Quién dijo que el que se precipita se tropieza, yo no? No recuerdo haberme caído nunca, es más estoy casi segura que aprendí a caminar de una vez.

Me senté en una cafetería lejana a mi casa, lo suficiente para que no me encontraran aunque realmente no estaba segura de que quisieran encontrarme, aquella era una cafetería fea, que de noche se convertiría en un bar.

-Ojitos vente y pasaremos un rato divertido—Grito un hombre y me dio una nalgada que me quemo el orgullo.

Me voltee y lo mire, fulminándolo con la mirada, jamás había visto un hombre tan asqueroso, gordo y barbudo, tenía bastantes verrugas y granos o su cabeza brillaba como una bola de grasa. Era el tipo de hombres que se sentaba y su asqueroso trasero saltaba a la vista. No esperen si lo había visto, era como mi padre. Pensar en que un hombre como él me tocara de nuevo me dieron ganas de vomitar.

Sonreí y abrí mis ojos—Soy casi tu hija.

-Me gustan menores, anda tengo algo de mercancía—Reí de su idea e incredulidad y me aleje—Mira muñeca—Dijo casi cortándome la mano por falta de sangre—No me gustan los juegos.

Tome un vaso y se lo estrellé en la cabeza, este se quebró y brilló por la grasa de aquel hombre— ¡Ni a mí!—Y salí corriendo del lugar, había comido gratis y posiblemente no me alcanzaran.

La noche se abrió paso y la gente que pasaba a mi lado parecían tan insignificantes, el mundo en general era tan ridículo "casarse con un hombre rico, tener hijos, crecer feliz, amar a tus padres" nadie posee algo en realidad toda la gente quería algo a cambio, amor por amor, trabajo por dinero, no había ninguna actividad que realmente no beneficie a l persona que la lleva a cabo. No podía ni siquiera pensar que el mundo va a seguir girando y una no hará nada para ser recordada.

Mí celular sonó y las pequeñas imitaciones de joyitas se prendieron mientras que el color rosa de mi teléfono brillaba y en la pantalla se leía "Papá". ¿Papá? De verdad, no se supone que éste te cuida y ama no permite que te dañen y toque. La persona que me dieron por padre no lo es.

_**Hola chicaaas! O chicooooos!(: holaa se que on he actualizado a Fred pero lo hare :S pronto mientras le cumplo algo a Isa, un fic a Victoria =D aquí intento explicar a Victoria desde antes de ser vampira hasta cuando se convierte en una. **_


	2. Eso dicen

_**Capitulo 2**_

Colgué y deje mi celular sobre un banco que llamarán las personas que quisieran ya no había nada que me hiciera querer seguir aquí.

_-Victoria…_

_Abrí los ojos pesadamente me había quedado dormida y el poster de Freddy me miraba desafiante._

_-¡Kate!_

_-Vicky vamos a jugar—dijo Kate sujetando unas muñecas rosas junto con una casa al mismo color—Las tuyas son feas._

_Mire a la esquina en la que las había arrinconada algunas estaban pintadas y otras descabezadas._

_-¡Victoria, Vicky!_

_Mire como mi papá se la llevaba y de repente mis piernas se hallaban pegadas al suelo siempre habían funcionado tan bien y nunca volvieron a moverse._

-¡Disculpe!

Me despabilé un poco y talle mis ojos aunque eso solo logró que mi vista se nublara aún más pero comprendí inmediatamente que debía moverme.

-Perdón—dije enfurecida por la manera en que me habían levantado, no era necesario que gritaran o me aventarán al suelo.

Me moví rápido y apuré mis pasos, deseé poder irme corriendo de ahí pero no sola, con alguien…

Alguien me tomó del brazo y lo jalo, asustada y a la defensiva me volteé.

-Victoria—basta de decir mi nombre, ya— ¿Me recuerdas, soy Ricardo?

Forcé mi memoria y revise entre todos los conocidos que tenía no había habido ningún Ricardo… Lo miré detenidamente esperando que por osmosis lo recordara. Cabello largo para un hombre llegaba algo así del cuello y rubio, ojos avellana y algunos barros sobre su tez clara.

-No en realidad no—espeté fulminante y seria.

-Eso pensé, bueno soy Ricardo nos conocimos en un parque, era tarde noche y tu huías y dijiste que huías demasiado—Reí y recordé al chico, lo había olvidado en realidad había huido tantas veces que era difícil contabilizar.

-Eso dicen, sí ahora te recuerdo.

-Supongo que sí huyes seguido.

-En realidad sí—dije adoptando una postura un poco más relajada—.Veo que tú también huyes ¿de qué?

-De nada en realidad pero a veces la vida quiere que vivas como tú quieras.

-Asombroso.

-Entonces ¿quieres venir conmigo?

-Claro.

Caminamos un rato lento otro apurando más el paso, pasamos colonias y cada vez que pasábamos por una casita pequeña y añejada esperaba que nos paráramos hasta que llegamos a una casa pequeña y colorida, pintada de amarillo y rojo claro con muchas flores afuera.

-Ella es mi hermana—Dijo señalando una muchacha con el cabello corto hasta las orejas (rubia igual que él) alta y flaca más bien algo escuálida.

-Mucho gusto soy Roma pero puedes decirme Ronnie ó cómo lo prefieras.

Sonreí y jugué con mis uñas pasamos a un lado de ella y noté todas las cicatrices de su rostro a pesar de ser joven tenía muchas marcas en el ojo tenía una honda como si la faltará algo de piel, cerca del labio una mordida y así en casi todo su rostro.

-Lo único que quiero hacer es dormir, si me dices donde puedo hacerlo, lo haré y me iré en cuánto despierte.

-No tiene que ser así—dijo acercando su mano a mi cintura y la derecha a mi oído.

"Tal vez deba" Susurré como pude mientras sus labios encarcelaban los míos.

Sus manos juguetearon con mi cabello y mi ropa desabotonaba algunos botones de mi casa y bajaba el cierre de mi falda. Nuestras piernas se enredaron y lo mejor que pude hacer para liberarlo de esa fea camisa que llevaba fue romperla.

Las sabanas blancas y de poliéster me molestaban y daban picazón, observé el cuerpo de Ricardo, mire su blanca pie que en contraste con las sabanas era aún más blanca, su cabello rubio y despeinado se veía vivo y brillante. Me levanté y vestí, mira su cartera y encontré algo de dinero lo tomé todo y un reloj que aún no había sacado de su empaque.

"Lo lamento" pensé pero la vida no siempre te da lo mejor y me parecía justo no es que fuera una prostituta pero era sensata.

Me aleje lo más rápido que pude y corrí pase por las mismas casas hasta que llegue a un parque pero no podía detenerme ahí sería sencillo encontrarme pero mis pies por fin pedían que me detuviera aunque si lo hacía ahí el posiblemente me encontrara y a un hombre jamás le gusta que lo timen. Después de llegar al otro lado de la ciudad entre autobuses y caminatas llegue a una plaza. Me senté a observar a la gente.

Una mujer delgada y castaña iba de la mano de su hijo seguramente madre soltera pues era muy joven y no iba acompañada de un hombre y por la mañana eso no es normal. Al cabo de unos minutos pasaron una pareja de viejitos que iban peleando sobre un tema bobo, esos temas que discuten los ancianos digo después de 80 años de vida que tema puede quedar; y casi inmediatamente paso un hombre con una niña de unos seis años e inmediatamente me vino la mente mi padre pero yo sabía que no todos los hombres eran como él.

Cuando miré hacia el frente buscando más gente me encontré con una chica rubia que parecía hacerme ojos, volteé hacia atrás confirmando que era a mí a quien miraban.

-Puedes venir conmigo, si quieres.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que no tengo un lugar a donde ir?

-Estás en el paseo de la amistad a las 9 de la mañana sola, no me parece que tengas un lugar, pero si quieres puedes quedarte aquí.

-Tengo algo de dinero.

-Eso pensé pero no importa, tengo un lugar aquí cerca.

Cuidadosamente asentí y la seguí a una distancia razonable, ella se movía tan silenciosamente que podía entrar a la casa de cualquiera y nadie la escucharía, no sé como llegue aquí, se supone que estaría feliz pero creo que no es así.

Llegamos a una casa azul, pequeña y un poco acogedora.

-¿Sí no te importa dormirás en el cuarto de mi hermana, somos sólo nosotras dos?

-¿Porqué viven solas?

-Nuestros padres se fueron un día y nos dejaron esto, una casa pequeña y azul. Triste ¿no? Algunos se molestan en dejar dinero ellos ni siquiera se preocuparon por eso, pero por lo menos.

Entre a un cuarto rosado con camas violetas y muchas muñecas y vida, cómo yo habría querido que fuera mi cuarto.

**Chicaaas! Perdoon por no subir caap es qe estoy tan OCUPADA que apenas tengo tiempo de respirar, tallares, trabajo voluntario, vida social y dormir me chupan el tiempoD: pero ya escribiré con frecuencia, lo prometo(:**

**Fanfiction no me dejaba actualizarD: perdón por no hacer subido cap! Pero no era mi culpaaD:**


End file.
